


After the Storm

by AgentOfShip



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - 1910s, Endgame S&S, Jemma Simmons Has No Chill, Lighthouse Keeper Hunter, Lighthouses, Multi, Period-Typical Sexism, everyone is horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26156080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentOfShip/pseuds/AgentOfShip
Summary: One night in the lighthouse turns out busier than Hunter expects it to be, but none of his guests are unwelcome.
Relationships: Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 44
Kudos: 24





	1. Fitz

**Author's Note:**

> A big thank you to @libbyweasley for the help and beta and also to her and @lazyfish for finding a title, summary and basically outlining the whole thing for me! :)  
> Three chapters+epilogue are all written already so I will be updating soon.

Hunter hated it when a ship made port. The town was suddenly full of drunken, horny idiots making eyes at every woman they crossed paths with and the pub was full to bursting until they ship left or they remembered they had a wife. Hunter would never understand why someone would get married if they weren’t willing to fully commit to it. And being the lighthouse keeper, he was there to witness it all. In days like these, he usually stayed up there, picked up a good book and waited until the town was quiet again. But it had been a hot few days and a storm was brewing so, as the sun was setting, he had come down for a bit of fresh air in the now deserted harbor. 

Well, deserted except for one other man, another sailor, easily recognizable with the typical white stripes of his outfit and skin reddened by sun and sea salt, who was wandering about the harbor. This one was cute though with his curls shining gold in the light of the sunset and a sparkle of… something in his eyes that made him intriguing. 

"Are you lost, sailor?" 

The man looked all around him, doing a sort of silly little dance that had Hunter chuckle until he finally saw him sitting on a bench in the shadows.

"Oh, um, hello. And no, I'm just...pondering my possibilities," he said with a little smile and thick Scottish accent. 

Interesting. That didn't sound like your typical sailor vocabulary and the man clearly wasn't home.

"Which are?"

"Going to the pub to get a nice fresh pint of beer."

"Of course," Hunter said, slightly disappointed. "Well, it's in the middle of the main street, just follow the drunken singing."

"I know, that's why I have been avoiding it until now. I've spent five months with these idiots, that's more than enough, believe me."

"Oh I believe you," Hunter said chuckling as the young man came and sat next to him on the bench. He was even cuter up close, with big blue eyes and freckles dotting his nose and cheeks. "So what are the other options?"

"I could pay my family a visit," he said, sounding equally unenthusiastic at the idea.

"Family? You don't sound like you're from around here."

"I'm not but some distant relatives of mine are. My cousin is getting married tomorrow so since I'm here, I've been offered to attend."

"Oh that's…nice."

"It's really not, no," he said with a grimace.

Hunter laughed. The man seemed even grumpier than himself. 

"You don't like weddings?"

"Weddings are fine I guess, but my cousin is an arse."

"Then why are you going?"

"To offer the poor bride my condolences?" he offered with a grin. "From what I heard about her, she can do so much better than Grant. Also, some old family friend is building boats in town and I was told he might get me a job there." 

"Getting sick of the sea?" 

"No, I love the sea and I love boats but I'm more interested in creating and building them than being _on them_."

Hunter lifted an eyebrow. He'd always been good at reading people but this was turning out to be more interesting than he had initially thought.

"Well I hope you get the job, mate." 

"I'm Fitz by the way," the man said, extending his hand for Hunter to shake. It was a little awkward with them sitting side by side but he had a nice firm handshake and Hunter really liked the smile that came with it. 

"Hunter. So what is it going to be?"

"Well I can look for an inn—"

"Good luck with that."

Fitz chuckled and bumped his shoulder, stirring something inside Hunter. He was stronger than he looked and he was certainly sitting pretty close to him.

"Or I could just spend one more night on the ship." 

"Or…"

Fitz raised an interested eyebrow.

"It's neither an inn nor a pub but I have cold beer and whisky and there'll be no one up there but me if you don't mind the company."

Fitz's lips pulled up into a wide, charming smile. 

"I don't but what do you mean up…Oh. You're the lighthouse keeper?"

"Well yeah, thought the outfit gave it away."

Fitz's eyes travelled up and down the length of Hunter's body before moving back up to his face and Hunter would have blushed if he was the kind of man who blushed. 

"If you don't mind the bit of physical exercise," Hunter said as he nodded towards the top of the lighthouse. "It's worth it for the view…and the privacy."

"I bet it is," Fitz replied, tilting his head to the side.

"Well come on then," Hunter said with a smile and, feeling bold, a wink.

* * *

Hunter's back hit the wall as Fitz's lips crashed against his, one hand on the wall and the other cupping his face. Fitz might be one those horny sailors after all but that didn't stop him from kissing with a precision and skill that made Hunter weak in the knees and his cock fill rapidly. Hunter wrapped his arms around the other man's back to grab his bum and was rewarded with a thrust of Fitz's hips. 

Fitz groaned and the kiss grew in intensity, his tongue parting Hunter's lips to explore his mouth with an enthusiasm that made him moan in pleasure. He wasn't used to having anyone make him feel like that. He was usually the one who made people scream and moan but he was fine with Fitz doing what he wanted with him if it was as good as his kisses. 

Without breaking the kiss, Fitz pushed Hunter's jacket over his shoulders and immediately went for his shirt, groaning as he struggled to pull it from inside his trousers. The sound made Hunter's cock stir and, getting impatient, he pushed Fitz away to pull the shirt over his head himself. Fitz's eyes had turned almost black with lust and, bloody hell, he really was gorgeous with the sunset hitting his face through the thin window of his modest accommodations.

"You know, that's not the kind physical activity I was referring to earlier," Hunter said, grinning smugly as Fitz's eyes travelled from his naked chest to the bulge in his trousers. 

"Then what's with all the looks and hand touching?" Fitz asked, trailing his fingers down from Hunter's chest to his waist, making him gasp slightly. "And don't think I don't know why you let me go up the stairs first," Fitz said, the smugness of his tone a little ruined by the slight shaking of his hand. 

"Oh and why would that be?"

Fitz crowded him once more, palming Hunter's bum as he pulled him closer. 

"Oh right."

Grinning, Fitz buried his face in Hunter's neck, kissing and nipping, making Hunter whimper as he attacked the buttons of his trousers.

"I want you so much," he whispered against Hunter's skin, voice trembling with lust. Fitz growled when he only found naked skin under Hunter's trousers and Hunter laughed until the other man’s hand closed around his erection and he started stroking him, his touch firm but slow just how he liked it. 

"Fuck!" That wasn't at all how he had expected tonight would go. Not that he didn't enjoy the company of a good book, but human company, an actual fascinating conversation —Hunter didn't know boats could be so interesting— and the possibility of fantastic sex, there was just no beating that.

Fitz sank to his knees, looking up at Hunter devilishly before pushing his trousers down all the way. He licked his lips and then his eyes closed as he wrapped his mouth around Hunter's cock, sucking him in as deep as he could. Hunter whimpered as his head fell back against the wall. It was good, better than that even and with every bob of his head or swipe of Fitz's tongue, Hunter felt his orgasm approaching. He had never felt so desired. It was almost dizzying. It would have been easy to let go and so, so good, especially with the little contented noises Fitz made. But apparently, Hunter still had a bit of control left in him because he managed to cup Fitz's face to make him stop, still whimpering as his cock slipped from his mouth. 

"Later, yeah?" he said. "Let's enjoy each other first." 

Fitz grinned as he nodded and stood back up, going directly for another kiss. And that was when Hunter realized his lover was still wearing all his clothes. He had to remedy that. Pushing him away for a moment, he reached for Fitz's midsection and pulled his shirt and thick sailor jacket at the same time, then took a moment to admire Fitz's chest. He looked quite lean with his clothes on but his shoulders and pectorals were nicely developed, from working on a boat Hunter supposed. He smelled like sea and salt and Hunter wanted to taste it on his lips. 

Wrapping his arms around him, he captured his lips once more and started pushing him towards the bedroom, barely managing not to fall in his haste to get his hands all over Fitz. They left a trail of clothes behind them and by the time Hunter pushed Fitz onto the bed, they were both completely naked. Hunter's cock stirred as he let his eyes travel down the length of Fitz's body, smiling at the contrast between his pale legs and his darker chest, arms and face. Just the thought of seeing him work on that boat with his shirt off made even more heat gather low in Hunter's belly.

Groaning, Fitz sat back and grabbed Hunter's hand to pull him on top of him before rolling them around and straddling his thighs. 

"You can look at me all you want after you've fucked me." 

Hunter lifted an amused eyebrow.

"Someone's impatient."

Fitz thrust his hips, rubbing his hard cock against Hunter's, making them both moan.

"It's been five months, Hunter!"

"Plenty of horny men on that boat, some of them willing I bet." Fitz just looked too delicious and Hunter couldn't resist palming his bum, pulling him closer to where he wanted him. It might not have been five months for Hunter but it had still been too long and the feeling of Fitz's tight bum under his hands was making him impatient. "And I mean, look at you."

Fitz shook his head as he bent forward, his face inches from Hunter's. He gave him a soft knowing smile that ignited a different kind of warmth inside Hunter's chest. 

"But not one who's half as interesting as you are."

"Then let's make this memorable."

* * *

As Hunter slowly began to regain consciousness, he lazily rolled in bed…to find the other side empty. Disappointment settled in his belly for a second. Last night had been incredible in every way and, after, as Fitz and him had laid in bed talking for hours, he'd found himself hoping that, for once, this could be more than just a very good night. Sighing, Hunter sat up and a smile slowly made its way onto his lips as he looked towards the window. Hunter loved seeing the ocean when he woke up but the sight of Fitz's bare back and bum as _he_ looked towards the ocean was even better. 

Yawning, Hunter pushed the covers and padded towards the window, enjoying the cold tiles under his feet. He loved a warm body to sleep close to at night but it'd been a hot night and Fitz ran very hot as well. Hesitating for a moment, Hunter finally wrapped his arms lightly around Fitz's waist and sighed happily when the other man leaned into his embrace without hesitation.

"Do you have to leave soon?" Hunter asked, voice soft not to break the spell. Fitz's body felt wonderfully firm but relaxed against his and with the light rain that had started falling, it was just so nice and peaceful.

"No, the wedding's not for another four hours, I have time. I just wasn’t sleepy anymore." 

"Mmmh. Maybe I haven't exhausted you enough then," Hunter replied and Fitz laughed as he turned around slightly to press a kiss to Hunter's lips.

"You've exhausted me plenty. This bed is just very comfortable." 

Hunter supposed anything was comfortable after sleeping on a boat for months. 

"I didn't know that a lighthouse accommodation could be so cosy."

"It's usually not. I got tired of that awful bed so I made a few changes myself."

Fitz turned around more fully, his eyes moving comically back and forth between Hunter and the bed.

"How did you even bring it up the stairs?" 

"I brought the wood and mattress up and built it myself." Fitz raised his eyebrows and gave him an impressed look that had Hunter smile proudly. "You're not the only one who's good with his hands."

"Oh I know," Fitz said with a sly smile and Hunter rolled his eyes. 

"I didn't mean that, I'm just saying that- never mind," Hunter interrupted himself. "I like your dirty mind."

"I know."

Fitz's smug and sly smile made Hunter's cock stir in interest and he cupped his head to bring his face closer, slanting his mouth open with his tongue. Fitz moaned, his body arching up into Hunter's as he kissed him back with enthusiasm. Hunter directed him towards the wall and broke the kiss to reattach his lips to his neck instead, nipping at the sensitive spot where he'd already left a mark the previous night. 

"Hunter," Fitz gasped, his breathing quickening and Hunter redoubled his efforts. 

His hands descended towards Fitz's bum and around to caress his quickly hardening cock. Hunter grinned as he kissed his way down Fitz's chest. He had a good idea of what they could do in the next few hours. But as he started descending towards Fitz's stomach, licking the salt off his skin as he did, there was a loud rumbling that resonated comically in the quiet room. 

"Sorry," Fitz said breathlessly and Hunter burst out laughing as he stood back straighter.

"Maybe breakfast first," he suggested and Fitz pouted. "We'll still have time later." 

Fitz sighed as he gently pushed Hunter away. "Then put some clothes on, you're distracting." 

Hunter grinned, pecking Fitz's lips before turning around and going hunting for his clothes. 

They'd barely managed to put on shirts and trousers when there was a loud knock on the door. Fitz raised an eyebrow at Hunter.

"Waiting for someone?"

"No, it's probably just the milkman letting me know milk's here. Actually…"

"What?" Fitz asked, frowning.

Hunter gave him a wide, flirtatious smile.

"Would you mind getting the milk for me? I should go up there, make sure there's enough oil for the fire." Fitz grimaced at the words. That was a lot of stairs for someone who wasn't used to it. "I'll make it worth your while," Hunter added and Fitz raised his eyebrows.

"Weren't you going to do that anyway?" 

"I'll make you an omelet? With mushrooms?" 

Fitz rolled his eyes. 

"Alright then, better be a big one."

"Oh Fitz, you know—"

"Never mind!" Fitz cut him off, rolling his eyes and Hunter chuckled as he started up the stairs while Fitz made his way down.


	2. Bobbi

"What the hell?"

Hunter was pretty sure he'd only been upstairs for fifteen minutes and somehow, there was now a tall blond woman in a wedding dress pressing Fitz against the wall and kissing him like she wanted to devour him. He understood the sentiment of course, he might be doing just that if she hadn’t, but even though he didn't really have any right to be just yet, jealousy still flared in his belly. Jealousy and a bit of something else further down.

Fitz broke the kiss at Hunter's words and pushed the woman back. The gesture was gentle but there was still a little anger mixed with the lust in her eyes when she turned to look at Hunter. And bloody hell, she was gorgeous too. Her hair was a bit of a mess from having been in the rain but she had strikingly blue eyes, not ocean blue and soft like Fitz, more like the blinding blue of a hot summer sky, and she towered over them both. 

"Sorry…sorry. This is not what you think," Fitz mumbled. 

Honestly, Hunter was too baffled to think of anything at the moment.

"This is Barbara…I mean Bobbi," Fitz corrected himself when she flashed him a scary look. "This is Bobbi Morse, my cousin's fiancé. She needs help." 

"What? Finding the church? She's not going to find it in your mouth." Hunter turned to Bobbi. "It's easy love, it's the other tall building, the one with a cross on top of it." 

She rolled her eyes before moving further back from them both.

"I'm not trying to get there, I'm trying to escape it," Bobbi finally said. "And I heard the lighthouse keeper was the kind of man who could help me with my problem…"

"And I was just about to explain that I wasn't in fact the lighthouse keeper when she kind of pounced on me."

"Hey!" Bobbi cried out. "You didn't exactly fight back. In fact I'm pretty sure I felt— What, you mean you're not the lighthouse keeper?" Bobbi interrupted herself. 

"No, I am," Hunter replied, getting more confused and exasperated by the minute. 

"Then who are you?" she asked, rudely ignoring him and turning to Fitz who started to blush, his mouth opening and closing a few times but no sound coming out of it. Hunter couldn't help smiling. He hadn't been so shy the previous night.

"He's my, um, guest," Hunter finally answered. He wasn't ashamed of who he was and didn't care what people thought but Fitz had family here and a potential new boss who might not be so accepting of his sexuality. And rumors travelled fast in small towns.

Bobbi's eyes travelled between both men a few times before realization seemed to dawn on her face. 

"Oh… I hadn't realized you two were… I'm so sorry I wouldn't have done that if I knew."

Well so much for not revealing they were lovers. But at least, she looked genuinely sorry. And maybe a little curious. Which Hunter found rather intriguing. 

"That's alright," they both said in unison and Bobbi smiled before making a small grimace and turning to Fitz. 

"It's just that I'm usually good at reading people and I could have sworn that you were rather…affected." 

Fitz started blushing again as he looked towards him and Hunter shook his head in amusement. They'd talked about that the previous night and even if he had a right or reason to be jealous, he couldn't blame Fitz for a simple biological reaction. Bloody hell, he'd gotten a little turned on just looking at them.

"I'm, um, I'm bisexual," he finally said. "I like both men and women."

"Trust me, I know what bisexual means Fitz," Bobbi replied with a little chuckle. 

"You do?" 

"Because I'm unmarried doesn't mean I'm a saint," Bobbi replied. 

"I wouldn't think so no," Fitz said, grinning cheekily.

"Not when you run away from your wedding to go around kissing strangers," Hunter added.

"Hey!" she cried out. "It's not like that. He was being very sweet and said something pretty amazing and I…um…"

Hunter shrugged. He couldn't blame her. Fitz was indeed very sweet, very kissable and most of what he said was more interesting than anything most people said.

"Alright," Hunter let out in a sigh. "I have a lot of questions but I need to eat first. Miss Morse—"

"Bobbi," she corrected.

"Bobbi, did you have breakfast?" 

"I haven't. I was rather busy escaping from the church."

"Of course. Well then I'll go get you dry clothes, make breakfast and then you can explain what you were expecting from me besides snogging my lover."

* * *

"I don't have a plan, which is really unlike me but…I just knew I had to run away before it was too late. I couldn't marry him. Again I'm sorry for saying this about a member of your family Fitz, but he's really, really—"

"Oh no, say all you want about him. Grant's an arse, to say the least," Fitz said, making Hunter chuckle. "I just still don't understand why you even agreed to marry him in the first place."

Bobbi took a sip of her tea, her throat bobbing hard before answering.

"I didn't really have a choice. Or well... my mother made me think I didn't. We have the prestigious name and they have the money my family no longer has after my father lost it. I was going to do this so that my family wouldn't go missing for anything. But last night, I realized that he wasn't even trying to pretend to care about me. The only time he talked to me was to ask if I had enough to eat and I thought that at least, he could be thoughtful. But then, he just said I should eat more because my hips were too slim to give him a son."

"Ugh! What an arse!"

"Your hips look fine to me!" Hunter added.

Bobbi's lips pulled up into a smile. 

"Thank you. But that's not even the worst of it." 

Fitz winced. "Yeah doesn't surprise me. Spending one summer with him was too much already but the thought of having to spend a lifetime with him…"

"After dinner, I accidentally eavesdropped on a conversation he was having with his friends, talking about his many "lady friends" and not even sounding like he was planning on ending it once we're married. All my mum had to say about it was that that was how men were and I should do it for the family. So I decided that if that really was how men are, then I have no interest in marrying one, especially not to make up for the mistakes another one made." 

There was a moment of silence where Hunter looked at Fitz, finding in his eyes the same embarrassment and loss for words. 

"We're sorry?" Hunter finally let out at the same time as Fitz. 

Bobbi raised an eyebrow, looking from one to the other with an indecipherable expression before flashing them a big smile. 

"That's alright. You two don't seem so bad." 

"So, how can we help? What are your options?"

"Well, I can't go home now and I just have what little money I had in my purse. I really wish I'd thought this through earlier."

"Isn't there a friend you could go to? At least for a few days?" Hunter asked. "I could get you a cabin on a boat or a train ticket."

Bobbi let out a humorless chuckle. 

"I'm afraid I can't trust any of my friends not to say anything to my family." 

Hunter gave her a sympathetic smile. That sounded awfully lonely. He didn't have that many friends but each one of them, he could trust with his life. 

"Well… It might be a little too early to say we're friends but you can always stay at my place until you know what you want to do."

"Oh no, that's really nice but I cannot ask that of you. Plus, as lovely as this place is, I'm afraid it would be a little crowded here with all three of us." 

Hunter smiled as he shook his head.

"You came to me for a reason, right? I do tend to help people who find themselves in an unusual situation. Also, at least tonight, you're not going anywhere." Bobbi frowned and gave him a dangerous look and he realized how that might have sounded. "Because of the storm. It's not going to stop any time soon," he added hastily. 

"Right," she said, her posture relaxing. 

"But I actually meant my real house. It's nothing fancy but I'm here most of the time anyway so you would have it all to yourself. And it's a little bit outside of town so fewer chances of crossing paths with your ex-future husband or his family."

Fitz chuckled and Hunter remembered that he was technically his family too. But given how Bobbi had described the git, it was hard to believe he was in any way related to Fitz. 

"And you can trust me not to tell them anything either," he said with a reassuring smile towards Bobbi.

She smiled back and turned towards Hunter. 

"Are you sure you don't mind?" she asked but Hunter could already see that she was just being polite. And he didn't blame her. He had chosen not to marry either. Not that he didn't believe in love or completely disliked the idea of sharing his life with someone but it just felt… constricting. But he was a man. It was much easier for him to live on his own. And apart from her snogging his lover after fifteen minutes of being with him, she seemed alright. In fact, now that he thought about it some more, he kind of liked that about her. 

"I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. Believe me." 

She reached for his hand and squeezed it, sending a rather nice shiver up his arm. He caught Fitz's gaze in the corner of his field of vision. There was a mix of jealousy and amusement in it that sent another jolt of something through his body.

"Thank you. I'll make it up to you, Hunter, I promise. And I'll pay you back when…um… Actually I think I know what I want to do now."

* * *

The day went by rather differently than Hunter had imagined it would go but he'd learned a long time ago to just go with the flow. After Bobbi had told them about her degree in chemistry and how she'd like to put it to use and find a job, there had been a long conversation about it. Fitz was fascinated about everything Bobbi had to say about the topics she had studied and she was also very interested in what Fitz had to say about the revolutionary ideas he had about building boats. And, even though he felt a little bit like a third wheel when these two spoke about science, Hunter had to admit it was indeed fascinating —the bits he understood at least— and it only confirmed what he had learned the previous day. Very smart people turned him on. And when one of them was a cute sailor with sun kissed skin and the other a blond amazon currently wearing his clothes, it brought his imagination to very nice and naughty places.

At some point, Fitz wondered if he should go out and pay his respects to his family but with the storm still raging and everyone probably being too busy looking for the runaway bride, they wouldn't notice his absence anyway. So he decided to wait a day or two before going to them and try to get in touch with the family friend he hoped would be impressed by his designs and get him a job. They spent the rest of the day playing cards, planning their future and, Hunter was pretty sure of it, flirting. Although he couldn't say for sure who really flirted with who. Or was it everyone at the same time? 

When dinner time came, Bobbi insisted on cooking. Hunter didn't feel very comfortable having someone do things for him but Bobbi insisted and she didn't seem to be the kind of woman you wanted to argue with. No wonder an arranged marriage didn't sit well with her. 

"That looks alright for a cupboard."

Hunter startled at the words and turned around to flash Fitz a wide grin. He'd just installed his old bed in the little room that usually served as storage. But tonight, it would be Bobbi's room, to give her a little privacy, and he'd tried his best to make it as comfy as possible. He'd added as many cushions and covers as he could find on the bed and even put a little oil lamp on an old milk crate next to where her head would be. He'd also added some of the fresh flowers the nice old lady from the grocery store always added to his weekly delivery so that it wouldn't smell too much like a windowless store room.

"I tried my best," Hunter said as he reached for Fitz's hand and pulled him closer. He had on one of those smiles that made his eyes twinkle and Hunter feel like a teenager with his first crush. A still very horny one too since what he had planned for after breakfast had never happened. 

"Who knew a lighthouse keeper could be so good at making a room look pretty?" Fitz teased and Hunter rolled his eyes. 

"Well, looks like I'm running an inn now, I better get used to it."

Fitz wrapped his arm around Hunter's waist. "And as your first guest, I can say I've been very satisfied with the service so far." 

"Have you now?" 

Hunter swallowed Fitz's hum of assent with a kiss that the Scot reciprocated immediately. From how eagerly he pressed for more, his hands tightening on Hunter's shoulders and his tongue darting out within seconds, it seemed that Fitz had been waiting for this for some time as well. Cupping his face, Hunter tilted Fitz's face up a bit to kiss him better. He liked the scratchy feeling of his stubble and he'd noticed a sensitive spot behind his ear the previous night and he wanted to hear the noise it had provoked again. Without fail, Fitz whimpered and practically purred as Hunter tickled the spot lightly. He and Fitz were obviously very sexually compatible but it wasn't only that. There was something ridiculously adorable about Fitz and Hunter was becoming fond of him alarmingly fast. Fitz bit Hunter's lip and it sent a jolt of heat all the way to his groin and he pushed Fitz against the door frame without even thinking about it.

Hunter broke the kiss and started kissing down Fitz's neck to find that spot again and press a sucking kiss on it. Fitz trembled and his hips stuttered, pressing his erection against Hunter's hardening cock. 

"D'you think we have time to…" Hunter trailed off as he let his hands travel down Fitz's body, redoubling his efforts to make Fitz whimper with his kisses. 

"Mmhhhm…Bobbi said…ready…oh yes, right there…soon." 

The low and breathy tone of Fitz's voice was going straight to Hunter's cock and he was tempted to take Fitz's answer as a challenge. He was pretty sure he could make Fitz come in under a few minutes if he put in the effort. And he might come just as quickly himself. He'd been half hard all afternoon just being in the presence of Fitz and Bobbi. And if neither of them came, well he'd have a nice few minutes of snogging his lover to build up an appetite. Hunter set out to explore Fitz's shoulders but his shirt was in the way so he pulled back for just a moment to pull it off his trousers and above his head. 

Fitz vaguely protested and mumbled something about dinner but still lifted his arms up and pulled Hunter back to him the moment his shirt was on the floor. He groaned when Hunter bit the tender skin between his shoulder and neck and reached for Hunter's shirt, blindly pulling it off his trousers and over his head before pulling him back to him, taking his turn to bury his face into the crook of Hunter's neck. His sinful fingers were running over the skin of his back, leaving trails of goosebumps behind them.

"Bloody hell," Hunter whispered against Fitz's skin. Even now with the storm raging and the temperature that had dropped down, Fitz's chest was still incredibly warm, and firm, pressed against his and it made Hunter want to cover him with kisses and caresses until he cried out in ecstasy.

"Well at least, _someone_ is having fun on my wedding night."

Hunter and Fitz startled apart at the words. Hunter could feel his cheeks and neck grow hot just as he saw Fitz blush furiously. In their state of undress, there really was no use trying to pretend they weren't snogging, not that they were doing anything wrong, so Hunter just gave Bobbi an apologetic smile. It seemed like she had dodged a bullet with Fitz's cousin and Bobbi didn't necessarily seem like the type to wait for marriage anyway, it was 1910 after all, but cooking for two strangers was probably not how she had planned on spending her wedding night.

"Sorry, we got a little carried away," Hunter said, trying to adopt a posture that would hide his erection even a little bit. From the way Bobbi's gaze traveled from his to Fitz's midsection with a wide smile, it was a complete failure. 

"That's alright really," she replied. 

Hunter was trying his best to think of disgusting things but Bobbi's tone and nipples peaking through his thin shirt really didn't help. 

"Is um… Is dinner ready?" Fitz asked. "It smells delicious."

"It is," she replied, tilting her head to the side for a moment before her lips pulled up into a wide smile. "But it can wait." And with that, she pulled her shirt over her head and let it fall to the floor. 

Hunter's cock stirred at the sight of her two perfectly round breasts and pebbled nipples and Fitz let out a strangled gasp. She seemed rather pleased with herself as she stepped closer, now only inches away from Fitz and himself. 

"I felt overdressed," she said, running a finger of each hand on each of their chest. "You should have told me there was something else I could help with." 

Fitz's head was moving comically fast between Bobbi and him, as if he was watching a tennis match and Bobbi's confidence seemed to falter for a second. 

"Unless I've completely misread the mood this afternoon?" she proposed. 

"Ah…um…ah," Fitz stuttered.

"No," Hunter cut him off, raising a questioning eyebrow at his lover who shook his head. 

"Definitely not," he finally answered. 

Bobbi let out a shaky breath and after a second's hesitation, she cupped Hunter's face and crashed her lips to his, pressing him against the wall as she did. Unsurprisingly, she was very strong and when she pushed her tongue between his lips, he was perfectly happy to let her take control and invade his space completely. Her other hand was on his chest, cold but soft as she let it slide down, making his abdominal muscles flex instinctively. She reached his waist then and didn't hesitate to keep going down, cupping him through his trousers. 

"Bloody hell," he muttered against her lips. It was the second time in two days that someone seemed to find him irresistible. He didn't know what he had done to have it happen to him like that but if he found out, he had to make sure he did it again. 

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind when I said I'd make it up to you but…" She trailed off on a slight moan as she rolled her hips, her hand still slowly stroking his cock through his trousers. "I really am grateful." She bit his lower lip slightly before sucking on it and Hunter whimpered before he managed to regain a modicum of brain power. 

"Wait, I hope you're not doing this because—"

"I'm doing this," she cut him off as she started pressing light kisses to his cheek. "Because I'm celebrating being free from this awful engagement and I want you." Her hand left his face and the next second, Fitz crashed into his side with a little squeak. 

"I want both of you. Very much." 

"I too am very grateful for your hospitality, as I have already proven," Fitz said, tone playful as he attacked the left side of Hunter's neck, his hand sliding between him and the wall to grab his bum. "But I think Bobbi is due a proper celebration, isn't she?" 

One of Fitz's hands slipped between them to cup Bobbi's tit and she let out a soft moan. Hunter turned his head to look at Fitz and they shared a knowing smile. The previous night had been a bit of a competition between them. The best kind of course, one where they both tried their best to give the other the most pleasure, and now they were going to work together on the same goal. 

"An excellent point, Fitz," he said before pecking his lips. Then he took hold of Bobbi's hips and gently pushed her until her back rested against Fitz's chest. He took the opportunity to cup both her breasts, kneading them with an expression of pure bliss. Then he pinched her nipples and Bobbi bit her lip as her head fell back against his. 

"Mmmh, more," she moaned and Fitz was happy to oblige, pinching, flicking and kneading her flesh until she moaned out loud, the sound low and needy, sending another jolt of heat to Hunter's cock, as if the sight of his two gorgeous lovers wasn't enough already. Fitz pulled her with him against the wall and she whimpered as her hips crashed into his. With her being a little taller, Fitz's erection must be rubbing right up against her bum. She rolled her hips and they both started breathing heavily. Fitz's hands got a little rougher but it didn't seem to bother Bobbi at all as she craned her neck to capture Fitz's lips in a heated kiss. Hunter cupped his groin, giving himself a few strokes to relieve the tension a bit. He better get to work before they forgot he was here and he came in his pants. 

Sinking to his knees, he started working on the buttons of Bobbi's trousers and they easily slid down her hips. Hunter groaned as he encountered nothing but bare skin and a little tuft of blonde hair. If he'd known she'd been wearing nothing underneath his clothes, he might have suggested _this_ much sooner in the afternoon. He grazed his fingers over her stomach, the flare of her hips, marveling at just how soft her skin was before reaching the skin between her legs. She whimpered and made Fitz groan as she pushed back against him harder. Hunter grinned and reached behind her. Fitz's trousers seemed awfully constricting. He pulled them and his underwear down and chuckled at Fitz's little sigh of relief followed by a low moan. Nothing beat skin against skin contact. 

Hunter pushed his fingers further down Bobbi's legs and she parted them immediately.

"Please," she let out, voice rough and needy. 

Pushing two fingers between her folds, he found her swollen clit easily and felt her whole body tremble. Hunter couldn't help wondering how long it had been since someone had touched this goddess the way she deserved to. Well, however long it was, they were going to make things right by her. He pressed a few circles against her hardened nub before taking his fingers off her and taking hold of her hips instead, pushing them firmly against Fitz's and was rewarded with a moan from both his lovers. He looked up to where Fitz was still worshipping Bobbi's tits with his wonderful hands, his face buried in the crook of her neck. Hunter smiled, feeling almost dizzy with lust as he wondered once more what he had done to deserve this. 

Not able to wait a moment longer, he bent over slightly and pressed a kiss over Bobbi's folds then started going down before finally darting his tongue and licking a long line from bottom to top.

"Yes!" Bobbi cried out, her hips stuttering towards his mouth. She tasted amazing, musky and sweet and Hunter wanted more. He did it again, several times, taking the time to caress every bit of sensitive skin with his lips and tongue before finding her pearl again. He rolled his tongue around it and licked and sucked until Bobbi was an incoherent, blubbery mess, her moans mixed with his name and Fitz's and other words he couldn't quite understand but that seemed to mean he was doing something right. 

Hunter's cock was straining almost painfully against his trousers and he gave his cock a little stroke before redoubling his efforts. He couldn't wait to be inside her. As he kept working his tongue on her, he brought his other hand to her cunt and pushed two fingers inside. She gasped and a second later, he could feel her muscles tense as she reached climax. Her walls milked his fingers as he kept pumping them in and out and she released a low, almost guttural moan. 

Only when she relaxed, her body falling back against Fitz, did Hunter take his hand and lips off her. But he barely had the time to stand up before she was grabbing his arm and pulling him against her to crash her lips to his. The kiss was urgent and messy and it made Hunter moan into her mouth. He pressed closer, the bulge of his cock pressing against her folds but it was Fitz who moaned the loudest. 

"I want you inside now," Bobbi whispered throatily as she rolled her hips and Hunter couldn't say for sure who she was talking to. Just thinking of the possibility that it was both of them and the images it produced in his head almost made him come on the spot. 

"I-I don't think I'll last...long enough if you--" 

Bobbi started rolling her hips faster, cutting Fitz off and making him gasp instead. His hands were still possessively holding on to Bobbi's tits and he looked wonderfully blissed out, his swollen lips parted on a "o" of pleasure. 

Hunter cupped Fitz's cheek to capture his lips as he thrust his hips forward, following Bobbi's movements. Fitz whimpered into the kiss and Hunter reached a hand around to squeeze his arse. He only had to thrust his hips forward once, twice more before he felt Fitz tense, his kisses becoming messy as he climaxed with a string of curses. Bobbi giggled throatily as she arched her back, pressing her tits more fully into Fitz's tense hands with a contented hum. When Fitz relaxed, Bobbi turned around to give him a soft kiss on the cheek before turning back to Hunter with a predatory smile. 

"Now you," she said, pushing him towards the small bed Hunter had installed earlier. But before they even had the time to reach it, there was a loud noise. Hunter couldn't be sure it was thunder or something else until it happened again. 

He sighed. No, it was definitely a knock on the door. Despite the many stairs that separated his accommodations from the door, the unique acoustics in the lighthouse made every sound bounce all around and easy to hear even when there was a storm outside. 

"What's that?" Bobbi asked plaintively, obviously not happy with the interruption. 

"I don't know," Hunter sighed as he reluctantly walked around Bobbi towards the living room window. It was hard to see the bottom of the lighthouse with such heavy rain but there indeed seemed to be a human figure waiting by the door. A single one, rather small apparently. 

His little lighthouse was about to get seriously crowded.


	3. Jemma

The wind pushed the door open all the way before Hunter even had the time to see who was behind it first. Just like he thought he saw from upstairs, the person facing him, a woman it seemed, was rather small, hunched over and barely able to hold herself against the wind despite holding on to the wall with one hand. She carried a small suitcase in the other hand and her face was hidden under a hood. Taking just a second to assess this stranger, Hunter decided that the wind and rain were probably much more dangerous and grabbed her arm before pulling her inside and bolting the door. 

"Thank you so much," she started, pulling her hood back to reveal a mass of long brown hair covering her face, that she was struggling to hold back. "You have no idea. I thought I was lost at sea and then the light and- oh bloody hell, this stupid hair, I should just cut it all off... Um, anyway, hello, I'm Jemma," she said, interrupting herself again and extending her hand to him. 

She had finally managed to pull most of her hair back, revealing widened and still slightly panicked honey eyes set in one of the prettiest faces he had ever seen, her cheeks smattered with freckles and generous lips pulled into a tentative smile. 

"Hunter," he said, startling at how cold her hand was when he shook it. "I'm sorry I didn't get what you were doing out at sea in such weather. Wait..." Her little brown leather suitcase caught his eyes again and he could also see a bit of white fabric peeking from under her coat. 

"Are you another runaway bride?" 

"What?" She frowned, looking down at her clothes as if to check what could make him think that. So apparently not a wedding dress. "No, I was just taking samples to analyze in the lab." 

"But why now?" 

"Well, when I said I should probably wait a few days, _someone_ said they could send someone with a _less fragile constitution_ , so a man, to take care of it instead. As if a man could actually win against the raging sea. Anyway, I worked too hard on this to let anyone, especially not stupid Doctor Milton, take my project from me." 

"Alriiiight... I-I feel like there's a bigger story there but I think it can wait until you can get a little warmer and dry," Hunter said, nodding towards the stairs. 

She seemed to hesitate for a moment, looking him up and down as if she was trying to decide if it was safe. Honestly, with the storm outside and the inns probably filled to the brim with drunk sailors, going up with Hunter was probably her only option. But he didn't want her to feel trapped or unsafe so he flashed her his most reassuring smile. 

"I have tea and we were just about to have dinner."

"We?" 

"Yeah, I have... friends over. One is a woman. And I have a feeling you'll get along just fine." 

"Alright then," she said as she started making her way up. 

"Do you need help with that?" Hunter offered, nodding towards her suitcase. That was a lot of stairs for someone who wasn't used to it, especially someone carrying so much extra weight with her drenched clothes. 

"Oh no, I'm fine. These are very fragile algae samples," Jemma replied, stroking the suitcase protectively as if it was her own child. I um... I'd rather keep them close." 

Hunter chuckled as he nodded. Her passion for something as common to him as algae was rather charming and kind of familiar. She would definitely feel right at home up there.

* * *

"So, Jemma, what's so special about these algae that you couldn't wait until the storm was over to get them?" Bobbi asked and Jemma chuckled before taking another sip of her tea. 

When she had finally made it upstairs, Bobbi had been right there to help her out of her soaked coat and boots while Fitz made tea and Hunter got a fire going. And now that she was settled in front of it with a thick wool blanket around her shoulders, Fitz and Bobbi were curious to get the whole story since they had somehow found Hunter's _she was looking for algae and her boat crashed on the rocks_ not quite enough to understand the situation.

"I'm almost certain that they have very interesting nutritive qualities that could be very useful to people who don't have access to fresh vegetables easily," she said with an expression of pride that immediately reminded Hunter of Fitz when he was talking about his little boats. 

"But isn't it a little...disgusting?" Fitz asked with a cute little grimace and she laughed before turning more fully towards him. 

"The taste is actually rather bland, like a sort of lettuce. But it doesn't really matter. If the nutritive properties are as concentrated as I think they are, then you would only need a small amount every day. It could be dried and sprinkled over a more ordinary dish. From what I hear, food isn't exactly refined on a ship anyway, right Mr Fitz?" 

"Just Fitz is fine. And yes, it's mostly fish and dried...well everything anyway."

"But at least it would be healthy. If everything goes as planned, maybe I'll have some ready for you to take the next time you leave port. When do you expect that would be?" 

"Hopefully never," Fitz replied and Jemma frowned. "Being a sailor is not exactly my calling. I just needed the money but I'm hoping to find another job building ships." 

"Are you a carpenter?" 

"An engineer," he replied and her eyes lit up.

"Are you really?" 

"A very good one," Bobbi answered for him, making him blush. "You should see his drawings." 

"Oh, I would very much like that," she replied. 

"Oh no, you don't have to say that. You're a botanist, those are bound to be boring for you."

"On the contrary, Fitz. I find all areas of science fascinating." 

She sat up a little straighter as she said the words, the blanket falling down her shoulders. She wasn't shivering anymore as if the conversation had made her forget she was still probably soaking wet underneath. 

"And maybe with a better boat, I wouldn't have crashed against those rocks," she added with a smile. 

"Love, even with the best boat in the world, you would have crashed against those rocks in such a storm." 

She blushed and bowed her head down at his words but didn't seem to be outraged like proper ladies usually were when he used such language. Interesting. 

"You still haven't told us why you couldn't wait," Fitz asked while giving Hunter a quick knowing smile. "Your algae seems really interesting but they'll be here once the storm's over." 

"Of course they will," Jemma replied with a sigh. "But if I hadn't at least tried, Dr. Milton would have taken this opportunity to steal my research." 

"Oh. Of course," Bobbi let out as she sat back in her chair, shaking her head. 

It didn't seem quite as evident to Hunter but after what Bobbi had told them about the troubles she had gone through to get into university and stay there until she had her degree, he could only imagine what it was like when you wanted to make a living out of it. 

"Well, if you need help or an ally, I am a chemist in desperate need of a job." 

"Oh, so you're a scientist too!" Jemma exclaimed excitedly.

"Yes, looks like I'm the stupidest person in here," Hunter said with a little chuckle but Jemma leaned over her chair to squeeze his hand, giving him a warm smile that matched the soft golden tones in her eyes as the fire reflected in them. 

"Don't say that! You're doing a very important job. You saved my life." 

"And mine," Bobbi added. Jemma's eyes widened. "Not literally but I'm still...very grateful." 

"And you're a very welcoming host," Fitz added with a crooked grin. 

Jemma looked between the two of them and then Bobbi, biting her lip and opening and closing her mouth several times before finally setting back into her chair and turning to Bobbi. 

"So...um... I don't mean to pry but I'm a little confused. To whom did you just get married?" she asked, nodding to the wedding dress still drying out next to the fire. 

"No one. I'm here because I escaped before the wedding." 

"Oh. Because you were in love with someone else?"

Bobbi chuckled and Hunter's eyes crossed Fitz's, the blush on his cheeks telling him the other man was thinking exactly the same thing he was. Although both Fitz and Bobbi were the kind of people he could very well see himself falling for, there was nothing quite that romantic about what had happened in the lighthouse since the previous night. 

"No, I just heard that Hunter is the kind of man you can ask for help when you want to run away from a life you don't want. And then I got stuck here because of the storm. Not that it's a bad thing at all. Rather the contrary." 

"Oh that's too bad, you must have been so lovely in that dress," Jemma said with a shy little smile. "But I understand why you did it. I didn't marry because I never met anyone who understood my love of science. I don't need another man trying to stop me from pursuing my goals." 

"One of the many reasons I didn't marry Grant," Bobbi said, lifting her mug of tea up as if it was a glass, and Jemma laughed before clicking her mug against Bobbi's. 

"I'll drink to that." 

"Me too," Fitz said and Hunter joined in. If all those idiots couldn't see the appeal in a strong and intelligent woman, it was their loss and, apparently, his gain.

The four of them sat around the fire for a moment longer, drinking tea and talking like they were old friends catching up with their lives. If Jemma had been a little prudent about them at first, now she seemed perfectly at ease talking science and relationships in a very free and modern way that was rather refreshing and quite surprising. About how marriage shouldn't be the only opportunity for romantic companionship for instance. Hunter didn't understand everything they said regarding science, but he had the confirmation, once more, that very smart people were very attractive to him.

After a time, Hunter started getting very hungry and offered to reheat the dinner Bobbi had cooked for all of them to share. Despite the warm fire, Jemma was still quite wet and not wanting his guest to catch a bad cold, Hunter offered to lend her some of his clothes. And although it was mostly a gentlemanly gesture, Hunter couldn't help wondering if she'd be as distracting as Bobbi was in his clothes. Which Bobbi didn't seem to miss if her little knowing smile was anything to go by. Taking Jemma by the arm, Bobbi brought her along with her towards the bedroom. 

"Come on I'll help you with your corset. You must feel very ill at ease at the moment."

"Oh yes. I'm thinking of ordering some of those new, much less constricting underwear they're wearing in Paris now."

"Oh that sounds wonderful. Tell me all about it." 

Walking towards his little kitchen corner, Hunter waited for the bedroom door to close before turning to Fitz.

"Well, she's something, isn't she?" Hunter said, chuckling as Fitz nodded wholeheartedly. 

"They both are." 

There was a moment of silence where they exchanged meaningful looks but Hunter was the first to talk. 

"It was... nice earlier," he said and Fitz chuckled as he stepped closer. 

"Yeah. Ever done that before?" 

He shook his head. "Not at all how I thought tonight would be. I mean..." He took Fitz's hand to pull him closer, smiling as the other man's eyes grew darker. "I was hoping you'd come back after the wedding."

"I was planning to." 

Hunter pecked his lips. "But I didn't expect Bobbi. And Jemma she's... I don't know, maybe it's just because, apparently, very smart people make me horny but she's rather—"

"She's flirting with us, isn't she?"

"Right?!"

"Or it could just be us imagining things? If I learned anything today it is that men are the worst." 

Hunter burst out laughing. Fitz wasn't wrong of course but he liked to believe he wasn't so bad most of the time and at least, he was always willing to learn. 

"Come on, we're not so bad or these two would have already left together!"

"Maybe that's what they're up to right now, I mean how long does it take to take off a—" 

Fitz was cut off by a whimper coming from his bedroom and they exchanged a confused look. There was another whimper and then a loud thud. 

"Everything alright in there, ladies?" he asked loudly, but there was no answer. In his experience, corsets were indeed a nightmare to take off and maybe being wet made it way worse. 

"Jemma, Bobbi?" Fitz insisted, but there was still no answer. He shrugged and Hunter walked towards the door. He hadn't helped and saved them so that they'd end up injuring themselves over removing a corset. 

"I'm going to open the door now, I hope you're decent," he announced loudly then waited a few more seconds before pressing on the door handle and pushing the door open. 

"What the..."

Despite everything that had happened that day, Hunter was not prepared for what he saw. Jemma's corset didn't seem to be a problem anymore as it lay on the ground next to his bed. And Bobbi seemed much more interested in getting her hands under Jemma's chemise as she had her pressed against the wardrobe, kissing her with determination and quite an amount of heat. 

Was it the storm? Or something in the water maybe? 

"Hunter, is everything alright in..." 

Fitz audibly gasped and Jemma and Bobbi finally turned around, as if they'd only just noticed their presence. If Jemma looked a little bit embarrassed, she was still mostly flushed and her eyes dark with lust. Bobbi just looked very proud of herself. 

"I...um...we-we...maybe we should...um...leave," Fitz mumbled all while remaining frozen on the spot next to Hunter.

"You don't have to," Jemma said, her tone a little uncertain but her eyes sparkling with mischief. 

"We were just talking about how sweet and attractive you two were and I added that you were very generous lovers as well," Bobbi said, gently turning Jemma around so they would both face Hunter and Fitz. She started pressing kisses down her shoulders and Jemma closed her eyes as she let out a soft moan that went straight to Hunter's cock. He pinched his thigh through his trousers to make sure this was all real. These things didn't even happen in his wildest dreams.

"And then I noticed how soft her skin was and one thing led to another..." 

Bobbi pushed the strap of Jemma's chemise to the side and it fell down her arm, baring one of her breasts, its pink puckered nipple peeking just above the thin white cloth that didn't leave much to the imagination anyway. 

Fitz groaned and Hunter grinned as he gave him a quick once over. His horny sailor was already ready to go, it seemed. 

"I'm still really cold and wet," Jemma said, voice breathy as a small but wicked smile pulled at her lips. 

"And I'm going to need help warming her up," Bobbi added. Her hand slid around Jemma's waist and up until she could palm her breast and pinch the nipple, making Jemma's mouth open on a soft gasp that provoked one from Fitz's as well.

"Mmmh, that feels amazing," she breathed out, melting into Bobbi's caresses. "My skin's so sensitive from all the salt and wearing that corset, I—"

That seemed to be the signal for Fitz and he stepped forward, claiming Jemma's lips and her other tit in his left hand. She moaned and her arms wrapped around his neck as she kissed him back with intent. Fitz had the other strap of her chemise down and his lips on her tit before Hunter had the time to move. His wandering hands were making her moans become increasingly louder and Hunter had no doubt that it was sincere. He knew how agile Fitz was with his hands.

Hunter had never thought watching could be such a turn on but between their sighs and moans and the sight of their bodies, Hunter was already rock hard. Still, not wanting to miss out on the fun, he marched towards Bobbi and pressed his lips to the nape of her neck. He had no idea what was happening and why it was happening to him but he was with three wonderful, gorgeous people he was insanely attracted to and who, for some reason, all wanted him, and each other. He wasn't going to waste time questioning it. There'd be time for that later. 

Bobbi moaned when Hunter let his hands travel up and down her body and he quickly went for her clothes. Just like him, it seemed that Bobbi's desire had picked up just where they left off earlier and there was no reason to wait any longer.

Soon, they were all naked in the middle of the room, so close together he couldn't be sure whose hands were on his bum or whose soft skin brushed against his side. Hunter groaned slightly as Bobbi pulled him closer. Her hands were cold but they felt sinfully good as they stroked his cock and her lips were warm and hungry as they opened up for his tongue. 

They kissed greedily for a moment longer and Hunter was so focused on mapping out her mouth and kneading her firm bum that he didn't even notice she was pulling them back until her knees hit the bed. She sat on the side of the bed and Hunter whimpered as she let go of his cock and lips. Fitz and Jemma were making the most incredible, distracting noises as they kissed and touched each other, their bodies so entwined Hunter would have been incapable of saying whose part belonged to whom. In his haste to get his hands everywhere on her, Fitz made Jemma lose balance and she flopped onto the side of the bed next to Bobbi with a throaty giggle. Fitz came to stand closer to Hunter, a goofy grin lighting up his face as his eyes travelled from Bobbi to Jemma and back to Hunter. He was like a kid in a candy store, his horny little sailor. He cupped Hunter's cheek and pulled him into a kiss, tender but also full of heat, the little noises he made going straight to his cock. 

"This... is not what I expected," Jemma said, voice breathy and although Hunter wanted to see what was making her voice sound like that, he was too focused on Fitz and his wonderful, wandering hands for the moment. 

"What? Is this the first time you're seeing a cock?" 

"No!" Jemma cut Bobbi off with a chuckle. "I just... I want to do all sorts of scandalous things to all of you, I just didn't expect watching would turn me on so much."

They both laughed but suddenly, Hunter felt a smaller hand on him and he whimpered as he broke the kiss. Jemma started stroking his cock. 

"Have I told you yet how grateful I am for helping me tonight?" Jemma said with an almost dangerous twinkle in her eyes. 

"You mentioned it yes but really I'm just doing my- Oh!" 

Hunter's legs trembled as her tongue replaced her hand on his cock. She licked the underside slowly twice and just as his eyes were closing and his head falling back against Fitz's, he felt another tongue on him and moaned out loud. 

"We're all very grateful," Fitz whispered in his ear and Bobbi hummed her assent against his skin. Hunter looked down and almost came on the spot as he found both women looking back up at him with hooded eyes. They started licking him, their tongues hot and hungry exploring all of him and sometimes intertwining with low moans and sighs. This was heaven and he was pretty sure he never did anything good enough in his life to deserve it. Bobbi let go and Jemma sucked him into her mouth completely. 

"Fuck!" he let out, grateful for the way Fitz was holding onto him tightly, not just because of the way he was deliciously grinding his cock against his arse or kissing his neck, but because he thought his legs might give out if he wasn't. 

Jemma started bobbing her head up and down, adjusting her angle until she hummed contentedly when she managed to take as much of him inside her mouth as she could. He brought his hand to her head, threading his fingers through her long brown curls. They were a mess after being in the storm but they were still soft, and feeling the rapid movements of her head only increased his pleasure. At some point, Bobbi must have done something to her because Jemma moaned and started bobbing her head faster. 

His cock stirred as he felt his orgasm incoming. "Oh fuck, fuck, fuck, I-I--" But before it hit him, Jemma let go of his cock, whimpering as Bobbi pulled her in for a messy kiss, their faces almost smashed together for a long moment before she finally released her. 

"My turn now," Bobbi said before circling her tongue around the head of his cock and taking all of him in her mouth. His hips bucked and just as Fitz was biting the sensitive spot on his neck, pleasure exploded, sharp and intense. She swallowed around his cock, sucking him through his release and taking the time to lick him clean, only letting him go when he was completely spent. 

When he looked down at Bobbi, she licked her lips and gave him a cheeky wink before focusing her attention elsewhere. 

"Now you!" 

She turned around and pressed her lips to Jemma's, pushing her back until she was sprawled onto the bed on her back. She was gorgeous, all soft curves and pale, flushed skin contrasting with the dark blue of the blanket covering the bed. Bobbi climbed on her hands and knees, hovering over the other woman, her long blonde hair caressing Jemma's skin, before bending over to lay a line of kisses down her body. Behind Hunter, Fitz groaned as his hips stuttered. He could only agree. Bobbi's unending legs and round bottom were very appealing from that angle and it only got better as she went further down. Jemma's legs parted easily and her body arched up as Bobbi reached her pussy. 

"Yes, please," she let out in a loud moan and brought her hands to her breasts, pinching her nipples as Bobbi worked her tongue and lips on her pussy. Hunter's cock stirred in interest at the incredible sight in front of him but it was still a little too soon for it to take part in any action. And as he was torn between taking care of Fitz, still very hard against his hip, or giving Jemma's lovely tits all the attention they deserved, the decision was made for him. 

Taking her mouth from Jemma and making her whine rather pitifully, Bobbi turned around to look at them both, eyes dark and lips glistening with Jemma's honey. 

"Fitz, I need your cock now!" 

Fitz's hips bucked against Hunter's side as he groaned in surprise but he didn't need to be asked twice and almost tripped over his own feet as he joined Bobbi and Jemma on the bed. He kneeled behind Bobbi and brought his hands to her hips. He ran his fingers up and down the smooth skin of her back before going back down to knead the flesh of her arse, humming contentedly. She really had a gorgeous arse.

"Fitz," she mumbled, pleading, against Jemma's pussy but Fitz gave Hunter a cheeky grin and just slipped his hands between her legs, making her whimper in frustration. 

"Bobbi," Jemma whined in the same pleading tone. Bobbi was losing focus and Jemma was squirming to get her attention back. 

Deciding to help everyone get what they really wanted, Hunter moved closer and gave Fitz's arse a slap, making his hips buck against Bobbi's. He moaned at the sensation so Hunter did it again. A little for Bobbi and Fitz and a lot because the sound went straight to his cock. 

Done with teasing, Fitz fisted his cock and, placing it at Bobbi's entrance, thrust into her. They both moaned as they were finally joined and Fitz started on a fast, hard rhythm. That seemed to please Bobbi because her moans became louder as she redoubled her efforts on Jemma's pussy. Fitz's thrusts made the whole bed shake and Jemma's tits sway with it. Hunter was now more than ready to join back in but he remained frozen on the spot for a moment. It was by far the most erotic thing he had ever seen. Their muscles tensing with exertion and pleasure, their faces showing nothing but absolute bliss and the moans filling the room, joining in the fury of the storm outside. Hunter wished he was an artist so that he could commit this memory to paper somehow. But for lack of paper or a pencil or any artistic talent, he palmed his cock and hummed contentedly as he started pumping it. 

Soon, Jemma's moans became louder and, her hands fisting the sheets under her, she came with a loud wail, her body arching up from the mattress and gasping for breath as Bobbi kept licking her through it. Finally, her body relaxed and she fell back, eyes closed and a blissful smile lighting up her face. After a time though, she turned around lazily and bit her lip as she looked Hunter up and down. Squirming from under Bobbi, she stood up and took his hand to push him to sit on the side of the bed. 

"Hello again," she said, grinning before straddling his lap. She was very warm by now and her honey eyes had gone all dark with lust. She really was an insatiable little thing, which he would never complain about.

"Hi," Hunter simply replied as he captured her mouth. As their lips glided together and their tongue met, he let his hand become acquainted with her soft skin, her back, the flare of her hips and her perky breasts all covered in goosebumps. She gasped as he lightly flicked her nipple and he moved down to grip her generous bum. She ground against his cock and Hunter could feel how warm and wet she was. She was perfect. They all were and he had never wanted anyone as much as he wanted those three. She arched into him and he took this opportunity to capture one nipple into his mouth. He swirled his tongue around it and took his time to enjoy her sweet taste mixed with a little salt. 

"I'm having a much better evening than I thought I would," Jemma whispered breathlessly. 

"Care to finish it even better?" Hunter spoke against her skin. Her hips were undulating against his cock now and he just needed to be inside her now. 

She laughed throatily and, reaching between them, took his cook in her hand and impaled herself on it. "It would be my pleasure." 

Hunter groaned at the feeling of her wonderful heat enveloping his cock and he dropped his hands to her hips to encourage her to move. She started slow, whimpering with every pass as she adjusted to his size until finally, she seemed to find the right angle. Heat gathered quickly between them as she worked herself on his cock, her tits bouncing hypnotically just at eye level.

Behind them, Bobbi and Fitz started getting louder as they continued to writhe against each other. Jemma's increasingly louder moans joined the erotic concert of their love making. Bodies crashing together, moans and sighs so overwhelming they made the storm outside sound like a soft spring rain. Her pleasure exploded just as loudly, her channel pulsing around his cock as she whimpered, her head thrown back in ecstasy. Hunter pulled her down on him a few more times and his cock finally pulsed his release deep inside her. He muffled his moans against the cushion of her breasts and enjoyed the rolling of her hips until they were both completely spent. 

Bobbi and Fitz cried out in almost perfect synchrony, their bodies writhing for a minute longer before collapsing in a heap on the bed. A peaceful silence settled as they all recovered their breaths slowly. At some point, Jemma shivered in Hunter's arms and it was their cue to finally move. They lazily moved around until they were all under the covers with Bobbi snuggled on one side of Hunter, Jemma on the other and Fitz behind her, his hand lightly holding on to one of her breasts. It was a little tight in his bed with the four of them but Hunter didn't want to be anywhere else. As he drifted off to sleep that night, he promised himself to do everything in his power to keep them this close for as long as he could.


	4. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Careful, this is the second chapter I'm posting today :) This is just the epilogue, make sure to read the very long third chapter first :)  
> Hope you enjoy!

Hunter hated it when a ship made port. Because it meant that he had to spend several nights in a row alone in the lighthouse, waiting for the ship, making sure everything was alright once docked and then being here once it had been discharged and was ready to leave again with new cargo. But the last one had finally left that morning and the sky was clear without a single cloud in the horizon. Which meant that Hunter was on the road home before the ship was even out of sight. 

When he reached the small alley leading up to his house, the delicious smell of mushroom soup came tickling his nostrils through the open window of the kitchen. Hunter quickened his pace and opened the front door delicately to try and surprise whoever was cooking today. But he wasn't fast enough. Fitz was waiting for him in the hallway with a bright smile. 

"Welcome home," he said.

"Smells like you're getting the hang of my family's recipe," Hunter replied. 

"Actually, I think I might make it better than you do now."

Hunter glared, which only seemed to amuse Fitz. 

"Don't make me regret sharing the only thing of value coming from my family. You know what it means to me, don't you?" 

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Aren't you getting a little dramatic over a mushroom soup?" 

"The _best_ mushroom soup," Hunter insisted, pouting. "And maybe a little."

"And that's why I love you!" 

Hunter chuckled as he raised an eyebrow. "Is that really all?" 

"One of the many reasons," Fitz said as he stepped closer. Then, pressing himself against Hunter's body, he wrapped his arms around his neck and kissed him, slow but with a passion that never seemed to leave him. In the past months, Hunter had learned that his boyfriend being horny hadn't only been a result of him having been celibate for five months. It seemed like his little sailor-turned-engineer was in fact always horny. Which, to Hunter, was the most wonderful thing in the world, especially after he'd spent a week alone in the lighthouse and they were all too busy to pay him a visit. Since Bobbi and Jemma had created their own little lab and their algae based remedies sold like hot cakes, they barely had a day off every week. And, these days, Fitz was usually too swamped with work on the new boat he had designed. The curse of being in love with the three most brilliant and ambitious people in town.

Hunter only broke the kiss for a second to divest himself of the bag he carried across his chest then cupped Fitz's cheek to kiss him better. 

"I told you he'd be here first!" 

Hunter startled at the words and turned around to find Jemma and Bobbi holding hands and looking at them with amused smiles. 

"What?" Hunter asked, a little dazed and their smile only grew. 

"Bobbi said Fitz would manage to be here first to be the one to welcome you home." 

"Yes," Bobbi continued. "Despite our best efforts, we're just not enough for him."

"Hey, that's not true, I—"

"All the time you're away, he just drags himself around the house, moping in despair and crying out your name into the—"

Jemma squeaked as Fitz somehow managed to engulf both her and Bobbi into his arms and pressed his lips to hers to cut her off. Hunter smiled fondly as Jemma melted into his embrace and Bobbi tried to distract him with neck kisses. The first few months they'd been together, Hunter had felt a little jealous and insecure because the three of them had more in common and spent more time together in his house. Their kind of relationship wasn't something he'd ever heard of and he was always wondering if it would last. But they had all found ways to reassure him and prove that their love for him was just as real. Fitz always made sure he left for the lighthouse with enough delicious food he had cooked to last him months and Jemma and Bobbi always fussed over him, making sure he was safe up there and warm enough. 

"Well, someone would think Fitz was the one who'd been away from home for a week," Hunter said, arms crossed over his chest, with a reproachful tone that didn't fool anyone. Jemma and Bobbi turned around with a loud "awww" and walked over to him. 

"We've missed you too," Jemma said as she forced his arms open and snuggled to his side. 

"And it really is better when we're all together." 

Everyone agreed with Bobbi's statement and no more words were necessary as they all joined in on Jemma and Hunter's hug. Hunter had spent so long living on his own and not even feeling the need to be close to other human beings that he didn't think he ever would get used to this. This overwhelming feeling of happiness that came from just being surrounded by these three amazing people. 

"So," Hunter started, his voice muffled by Bobbi's hair. "Are we having dinner now or do you want to—"

"Have we ever had dinner first?" Jemma cut him off, the tone of her voice leaving no doubt that she had perfectly understood what Hunter had in mind. 

"We haven't," Bobbi replied. "It's tradition." 

"Plus, we don't know when a storm might hit town again," Fitz added, taking Hunter's hand as he started walking towards the bedroom with Jemma and Bobbi following closely. "We should get as much of Hunter as possible while we can."

Jemma and Bobbi hummed their assent and Hunter found himself herded towards the bedroom in a flurry of skirts, laughter and happy squeaks. 

Hunter would never get used to it and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
